wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część druga/Rozdział IV
Zaczęło się tedy dla mnie życie samotne. Stosunki me z Piotrem nigdy nie były zbyt serdeczne, a wobec Marty nie mogłem się przemóc, aby być takim samym, jak przedtem. Coś stało między nami, jakiś żal obustronny i wstyd... bo ja wiem? I ona zmieniła się nie do poznania. Schudła, pobladła, zbrzydła nawet; zawsze w sobie zamknięta i małomówna, zdawała się mnie unikać. Całe długie godziny spędzała sam na sam z Tomem. Jedynie widok tego dziecka mógł dokazać cudu, że twarz jej zasępiona rozjaśniała się na chwilę uśmiechem szczęścia. Syn był dla niej wszystkim, o nim tylko myślała. Brała go często na kolana i pieściła długo i namiętnie albo opowiadała mu różne, przedziwne historie, których nawet nie mógł jeszcze rozumieć: o Ziemi, pozostawionej daleko, daleko w błękicie, o ojcu, leżącym w grobie wśród straszliwej pustyni, o sobie... Piotr był zazdrosny. Zawsze dla dziecka niechętny, teraz spoglądał na nie czasem takim wzrokiem, że znając jego charakter, obawiałem się, aby mu nie uczynił jakiej krzywdy. Zresztą zazdrosny był i o mnie, choć unikałem wszelkich pozorów mogących mu dać pochop do tego. Z Martą sam na sam nie spotykałem się w początkach nigdy, a i w jego obecności niewiele z nią rozmawiałem. Za każdym razem jednak, gdym do niej słowo przemówił, czułem na sobie jego wzrok niespokojny i drapieżny. Ciężkie było życie moje i Marty, ale bodaj czy on nie był najnieszczęśliwszy z nas trojga. Marta miała przynajmniej pociechę w dziecięciu, ja zaś to dumne, choć mamę zadowolenie, jakie daje spełnienie dobrowolnej ofiary, podczas gdy on, Piotr, nękany zazdrością przy boku pożądanej, a zimnej dla siebie kobiety, nigdzie nie miał oparcia. Ja mimo woli odsunąłem się od niego, a Marta była wprawdzie we wszystkim uległa i powolna jego życzeniom, ale na każdym kroku dawała mu do poznania, że uważa go jedynie za narzędzie, za pomocą którego chce zapewnić błogosławieństwo ludzkiego towarzystwa swemu synowi na Księżycu. Nie widziałem nigdy, aby się doń zwróciła z cieplejszym, serdecznym słowem; gdy okrywał jej ręce lub twarz pocałunkami, nie broniła się, ale siedziała nieruchoma, sztywna i obojętna, tylko w oczach jej przebijał się czasem wyraz znużenia i... wstrętu. A przecież on ją kochał po swojemu, ten człowiek, i wszelkich środków używał, aby wymóc na niej wzajemność -jak gdyby taką rzecz czymkolwiek można było wymóc! Były chwile, kiedy jej groził i starał się okazać swą przewagę, ale ona wtedy patrzyła nań obojętnie i spokojnie, nie strwożona, ale i nie mająca ochoty mu się sprzeciwiać. Gdy co rozkazał, spełniała bez szemrania, ale i bez uśmiechu, zupełnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy o co prosił. To go doprowadzało do rozpaczy. Widziałem, że chciał czasem wywołać u niej bodaj bunt i nienawiść, aby ją tylko wyrwać z lej strasznej obojętności. Chwytał się więc ostatniego sposobu: prześladował Toma. Przy mnie nie śmiał się tknąć dziecka; powiedziałem mu raz, że gdy najmniejszą krzywdę wyrządzi chłopcu, strzelę mu w łeb, a wiedział, że od owego pamiętnego południa zawsze rewolwer noszę przy sobie. Ale podczas mojej nieobecności bił Toma. Dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero znacznie później i przypadkiem... Marta bez słowa, bez wybuchu, pogroziła mu wtedy sztyletem, który ja jej oddałem, podniósłszy go wówczas, gdy wchodząc do groty, rzuciła nim o ziemię. Więc znowu kiedy indziej, popadając z ostateczności w ostateczność. Piotr rzucał się jej do nóg i szlochał, i błagał zmiłowania. Byłem raz niepostrzeżenie świadkiem takiej sceny. Wracałem był właśnie z samotnej wycieczki do dość odległych źródeł nafty, kiedy zbliżywszy się ku domowi, usłyszałem podniesiony głos, a potem płacz Piotra. Marta siedziała na ławce w ogródku, założonym przez nas na wzgórzu, skąd się roztaczał niesłychanie wspaniały widok na góry i morze, a u nóg jej na piasku leżał Piotr. Złożone ręce oparł ojej kolana i modlił się do niej wprost twarzą, wzrokiem, głosem. — Marta — mówił — Marta, zmiłuj się ty nade mną! czy nie widzisz, co się ze mną dzieje! Przecież to jest okropne... Ja szaleję za tobą, ja od zmysłów odchodzę, a ty... ty... Jakieś spazmatyczne, niemiłe łkanie przerwało mu mowę. Marta nawet nie drgnęła. — Czy chcesz czegoś ode mnie, Piotrze? — spytała po chwili. — Chcę twojej miłości! — Jesteś moim mężem... — Kochaj mię! — Dobrze. Kocham cię. Mówiła to wszystko powoli, spokojnie i tak strasznie obojętnie, że mnie aż mróz przeszedł. Piotr zerwał się na równe nogi: — Kobieto! nie drażnij mnie! — syknął. — Dobrze. Nie będę cię drażniła. Piotr chwycił ją obiema rękami za ramiona, twarz miał ściągniętą od bezsilnej wściekłości. Mimo woli wyciągnąłem rewolwer; tętno biło mi gwałtownie, ale czułem, że mi ręka nie zadrży. — Czy mnie chcesz bić, Piotrze? — zapytała Marta znowu takim głosem, jakby mówiła: Czy chcesz się napić wody? — Tak, będę cię bił, tłukł, mordował, aż... aż... — Dobrze, bij mię, Piotrze... On jęknął i zatoczył się jak pijany. Przystąpiłem bliżej, aby przerwać swoją obecnością tę straszną scenę. Widok wieczystego, przygnębiającego smutku Marty i wewnętrznych, okropnych walk Piotra byt mi nad wszelki wyraz przykry, a że i oni unikali mnie po części, choć każde z innego powodu, więc tak wszystko złożyło się na to, że większą część długich dni księżycowych spędzałem w najzupełniejszej samotności. Przywykłem do tego powoli. Zresztą mogłem już teraz myślą o przyszłości zapełnić pustkę i nudę, na którą się sam dobrowolnie skazałem. Inaczej wprawdzie wyobrażałem sobie był niegdyś małżeństwo Jednego z nas" z Martą: marzyłem o jakiejś pogodnej, cichej, choć nie pozbawionej tęsknego smutku sielance, o nowym, serdecznym węźle, łączącym nasze szczupłe grono, o rozmowach długich, prowadzonych głosem przyciszonym, a wypełnionych zapobiegliwą troską o szczęście i wygody tych, którzy mają przyjść po nas; ale choć rzeczywistość zniszczyła doszczętnie te wszystkie piękne marzenia, to przecież dała mi jeden nieoceniony skarb: nadzieję nowego pokolenia. Kochałem już to przyszłe pokolenie, te nie moje dzieci, jeszcze nim przyszły na świat. W długich samotnych wędrówkach myślałem o nich nieustannie. Dla nich gromadziłem zapasy, badałem okolicę, spisywałem spostrzeżenia; dla nich odgrzebałem z pyłu i uporządkowałem przywiezioną z Ziemi biblioteczkę; dla nich robiłem cegły i wypalałem wapno, aby zbudować murowany dom i małe obserwatorium astronomiczne; dla nich wytapiałem z rudy żelazo albo kułem ze srebra, obficie się tu znachodzącego, różne naczynia, sporządzałem szkło, papier i inne, niezbędne dla cywilizowanego człowieka materiały. Tak się niewymownie cieszyłem tymi dziećmi, które się miały dopiero narodzić! Zdawało mi się, że z ich przyjściem coś się musi koniecznie zmienić na lepsze, że ich uśmiech i szczebiot rozwieje wreszcie tę duszną atmosferę, która wśród nas panowała. Nie czekałem zbyt długo. W rok niespełna powiła Marta bliźniaczki: dwie córeczki. Przyszły na świat w nocy. Gdy usłyszałem z drugiej izby, gdzie siedziałem z Tomem, ich pierwszy, słaby płacz, zerwałem się podrzucony szaloną radością, ale w tejże chwili ścisnął mnie za serce taki straszliwy, nieukojony ból, że zacząłem gryźć palce, aby stłumić przemocą wydzierające się łkania, a łzy polały mi się z oczu. Tom patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, nadsłuchując równocześnie głosów dochodzących z drugiej izby. — Wuju — rzekł wreszcie (tak mnie zawsze nazywał) — wuju, co to tam tak płacze, czy mama? — Nie, dziecko, to nie mama płacze, to... takie małe dzieciątko, jak ty, jeszcze mniejsze. Tom zrobił poważną minę i zaczął się namyślać. — A skąd to dziecko? a po co to dziecko? — pytał znów. Nie wiedziałem, co mu odpowiedzieć. On tymczasem przypatrywał mi się bacznie. — Wuju, a o co wuj płacze? — zapytał nagle. Istotnie, o co ja płakałem? — Bom głupi! — rzekłem opryskliwie, odpowiadając raczej własnym myślom niż jemu. Dzieciak pokiwał głową z niesłychaną powagą. — A nieprawda! ja wiem, że wuj nie głupi. Mama tak nie mówiła. Mama powiedziała, że wuj jest dobry, bardzo dobry, tylko... tylko... — Tylko co? jak ci mama powiedziała? — Zapomniałem... W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi i na progu stanął Piotr. Był blady i widocznie wzruszony. Uśmiechnął się do mnie gorzko, ale szczerze — po raz pierwszy od roku — i rzekł: — Dwie córki... A zaraz dodał: — Janie, proszę cię, Marta chciała, żebyś jej przyprowadził Toma. Wszedłem do izby, gdzie leżała chora. Zobaczywszy syna, wyciągnęła do niego ręce od razu. — Tom! pójdźże i patrz! masz dwie siostrzyczki, dwie naraz! To dla ciebie! Ty mi przebaczysz, Tom, prawda? przebaczysz... Ale to dla ciebie, tylko dla ciebie, mój najmilszy, jedyny, ukochany synku! — mówiła urywanym głosem, przyciskając dziecko do piersi. Tom się zadumał. — Mamo, a co ja będę robił z tymi siostrzyczkami? — Co ci się spodoba, mój maleńki, będziesz je bił, kochał, drapał, pieścił, wszystko, co ci się spodoba! A one będą cię słuchały i pracowały za ciebie, gdy dorosną, wiesz? — Marta! co ty mówisz! — krzyknął Piotr — Marta! to są moje dzieci! Popatrzyła na niego chłodno: — Wiem o tym, Piotrze; to są twoje dzieci... Piotr zrobił ruch, jakby się na nią chciał rzucić, ale przemógł się i przystępując do łóżka, rzekł, jak umiał najłagodniej. — To są nasze dzieci, Marta. Czy nie masz już dla mnie żadnego słowa? nic?... — Owszem. Dziękuję ci. Po czym zaczęła znowu głaskać i całować namiętnie jasną główkę syna: — Mój Tom, mój najmilejszy, ukochany, złoty synek... Piotr wybiegł z izby jak oszalały, a mnie robiło się duszno. Było coś potwornego w tej wyłącznej miłości matki. Narodziny tych dwóch dziewczątek, Lili i Róży, niewiele zmieniły nasze życie — wbrew oczekiwaniom. Stosunek Piotra i Marty wciąż był jednakowy. Współczułem od dawna z Martą, ale teraz zacząłem czuć głęboką litość nad losem tego człowieka. Osowiał, zasępił się, w każdym słowie, w każdym ruchu jego znać było ogromne, śmiertelne znużenie i przygnębienie. Młodszy o kilka lat ode mnie, pochylił się i osiwiał; zapadłe oczy płonęły mu jakimś niezdrowym blaskiem. Nigdy nie byłbym przypuszczał, że rok życia zdoła tak złamać ten niespożyty organizm, który przetrwał zwycięsko, najlepiej z nas wszystkich, niesłychane trudy podróży przez pustynię. Ostatecznie powodem tego była Marta, ale nie mogłem jej winić... Kochała tego pierwszego, który umarł; poza nim i jego synem nie było już miejsca w jej sercu — to było całe nieszczęście. Zdaje mi się nawet, że córek nie kochała. Dbała o nie wprawdzie troskliwie, ale widoczne było, że robiła to tylko z myślą o Tomie. Miały dla niej znaczenie cennych zabawek dla synka, których nie trzeba uszkodzić, rzadkich zwierzątek, wymagających baczności i pielęgnowania, bo strata mogłaby być niepowetowana. Nawet sposób, w jaki się wyrażała o córkach, świadczył o tym — mówiła o nich zawsze: "Tomowe dziewczynki". Piotr patrzył na to bezradny i posępniał coraz więcej. W każdym razie te dzieci sprawiały Marcie wiele kłopotu i w pierwszych zwłaszcza miesiącach zajmowały dużo czasu, tak się więc złożyło, że Tom był nieustannie pod moją opieką. Zyskałem towarzysza. Dzieciak był bardzo rozumny i nad wiek rozwinięty. Wypytywał się ciągle o rozmaite rzeczy i rozmawiał ze mną jak dorosły. Po pewnym czasie tak się przywiązałem do niego, że niepodobna mi już było obejść się bez jego towarzystwa. Przez kilka samotnych dni księżycowych przyzwyczaiłem się do nieustannej włóczęgi, teraz na wszystkie, nawet dalekie wycieczki brałem ze sobą Toma. Marta powierzała mi go chętnie, wiedząc, że jest przy mnie bezpieczny, bezpieczniejszy nawet niż w domu, gdyż ojczym nie mógł go znosić. Zbudowałem wózek i nauczyłem sześć tęgich psów chodzić w zaprzęgu. Wobec lekkości naszej na Księżycu wystarczał ten zaprzęg najzupełniej, aby nas łatwo i szybko przewozić z miejsca na miejsce. Czasem robiliśmy dalsze wycieczki, trwające dwa i więcej dni księżycowych. Wtedy ze względu na nocne mrozy brałem wóz szczelnie zamykany, pędzony elektrycznym motorem i dający się opalać, który przerobiłem z naszego starego wozu, zmniejszywszy go jeszcze znacznie. Wewnątrz oprócz mnie i Toma mieściły się jeszcze dwa psy oraz znaczne zapasy żywności i paliwa. W ten sposób podróżując zwiedziliśmy z Tomem prawie całe północne wybrzeże środkowego morza księżycowego i dostaliśmy się na wschód i zachód aż tak daleko, gdzie już rozrzedzające się ku krańcom pustyni powietrze zmusiło nas do odwrotu. Najdalej ku zachodowi wysuniętym punktem, gdzieśmy dotarli, było Mare Humboltianum, nizina położona pod tą mniej więcej szerokością księżycową, co Mare Frigoris, a widoczna czasem z Ziemi podczas sprzyjających libracji Księżyca, jak mała ciemna chmurka na samym prawym rąbku górnej części srebrzystej tarczy. I myśmy już stąd zobaczyli Ziemię, wyłaniającą się spod horyzontu. Zatrzymałem się tu przez całą długą, dwutygodniową noc, aby się tylko napaść do syta widokiem tego, od dawna nie widzianego, od dawniejsza jeszcze porzuconego rodzinnego mojego świata. O wschodzie słońca Ziemia stanęła w pełni (znajdowaliśmy się bowiem na 9O południku, stanowiącym zachodnią granicę widocznej półkuli Księżyca). Gdy zobaczyłem tę rozlśnioną, z lekka zarumienioną tarczę i spostrzegłem przesuwające się po niej jasne zarysy Europy, owładnęła mną naraz taka niewysłowiona, nieprzemożna tęsknota za tym globem świecącym na niebie, że nie umiałem dać sobie rady. Zdawało mi się, żem — wypędzony z raju — zobaczył znowu po długiej wędrówce na chwilę jego odblask złoty, i wyciągnąłem ręce ku niemu z nierozumnym, naiwnym, dziecinnym, ale niepohamowanym pragnieniem: dostania się tam jeszcze raz, choćby... po śmierci. Jednak w tej chwili przypomniała mi się Ziemia taka, jaką ją widziałem po raz ostatni w Kraju Biegunowym: sczerniała, trupia na tle krwawej pożogi — i nagle ogarnął mnie wielki smutek. Wszystkie nieszczęścia, wszystkie złe namiętności i nędze ludzkie, które tam od wieków prześladują ród człowieczy, nie wyłączając i groźnej ich królowej — nieubłaganej śmierci, przyszły tu za nami, na ten glob, dotąd cichy i spokojny w swej martwocie. Wszędzie źle jest człowiekowi, bo wszędzie nosi sam w sobie zaród nieszczęścia... Ponure dumania przerwał mi głos Toma. Stał przy mnie, obudziwszy się przed chwilą z długiego snu, i patrzył na nieznany, świetlisty krąg na niebie. — Wuju, a co to jest? — rzekł wreszcie, wyciągając rączkę. — Przecież wiesz, to jest Ziemia. Mówiłem ci nieraz, że cię zawiozę tu, skąd ją widać, i pokażę. Zresztą widziałeś już ją przecie, gdyśmy tu przyjechali, nie pamiętasz? — Nie, nie widziałem tej Ziemi. Tamta była inna, taka z jednej strony rogata, a ta jest okrągła. — To jest ta sama Ziemia, dziecko. Tom namyślał się przez chwilę. — Wuju... -Co? — Ja już wiem, to ona pewnie urosła albo rozwinęła się rano, tak jak te duże liście. Starałem mu się wytłumaczyć, jak umiałem najprzystępniej, powód zmian Ziemi. Słuchał z roztargnieniem, widocznie nie rozumiejąc tego, co mówiłem. Wreszcie przerwał mi znowu zapytaniem: — Wuju, a co to jest ta Ziemia? Opowiadałem mu tedy, może po raz setny, że są tam morza, góry, lądy i rzeki takie, jak na Księżycu, tylko daleko większe i piękniejsze; że jest tam dużo domów, zbudowanych obok siebie, które się nazywają miastami, a w tych miastach mieszka wiele, wiele, całe mnóstwo ludzi i małych dzieci; mówiłem, że stamtąd przybyliśmy na Księżyc: i ja, i mama, i Piotr, i ojciec jego, który już nie żyje, a nawet oba stare psy, Zagraj i Leda, z którymi tak się lubi bawić. Gdym skończył, Tom, słuchający opowiadania z wielkim zajęciem, zrobił filuterną minkę i rzekł głaszcząc mnie po brodzie: — To ja już wiem, ale teraz, proszę cię, wuju, nie żartuj, tylko powiedz tak naprawdę, co to jest ta Ziemia? Oba psy stały przy nas i przekrzywiając głowy, przypatrywały się również ciekawie świecącemu na niebie kręgowi. W kilkanaście godzin po wschodzie słońca puściliśmy się w drogę z powrotem. Ziemia, przyćmiona blaskiem dziennym, widniała za nami już tylko jako szaropopielaty, kolisty obłok wystający zza widnokręgu. Kiedy indziej odbyliśmy znowu daleką wycieczkę ku południu. Wybrzeże morskie, biegnące łamaną linią mniej więcej między pięćdziesiątym a sześćdziesiątym równoleżnikiem, cofa się w okolicy 14O° wsch. szer. księż. ku równikowi, tworząc na kilka kilometrów szeroki półwysep, a może i przesmyk, łączący się z lądami południowej półkuli. Chciałem się był właśnie o tym przekonać i dlatego puściłem się owym językiem, ale nie zdołałem dotrzeć dalej, jak tylko do trzydziestego równoleżnika. W dalszym posuwaniu się na południe powstrzymał mnie klimat niepodobny do zniesienia. Noce mimo sąsiedztwa mórz były tak mroźne, że przypominały mi zimna panujące na bezpowietrznej półkuli, a podczas straszliwego skwaru dziennego nie ustawały prawie potworne, orkanowe burze. Grunt był skalisty, wulkaniczny i zupełnie nagi. Żadnej rośliny, żadnego życia, nic — tylko okropna, martwa pustynia między dwoma nieprzejrzanymi morzami, wśród których sterczały ostre czuby wulkanicznych wysp, nierzadko owinięte chmurą dymu albo krwawą łuną ognia. Była chwila podczas tej wycieczki, kiedy żałowałem już, że wziąłem Toma ze sobą, obawiając się, abyśmy obaj nie stracili życia. Nie mogąc dla stromych gór posuwać się środkiem owego pasa lądu, trzymaliśmy się wschodniego wybrzeża, gdzie u stóp dzikich i fantastycznych skał ciągnęła się na paręset metrów szeroka, niska równina. Było około południa i przypływ, wywołany przyciąganiem słońca, nadzwyczajnie tutaj powolny, ale dość znaczny, podniósł morze tak, że się jego powierzchnia zrównała prawie z poziomem wybrzeża. Obawiając się zatopienia tych miejsc, gdzieśmy się znajdowali, oglądałem się już za jakim wyjściem na strome zbocza skał, gdy wtem zerwała się burza, poprzedzona nagłym orkanem ze wschodu. Ogromne fale zaczęły skakać na brzeg: jedna z nich uderzyła w nasz wóz i rzuciła go kilkadziesiąt kroków wstecz, tuż pod wystający cypel skalny. Nie było ani chwili do stracenia. Przytroczyłem wóz łańcuchem do głazu, po czym zamknąwszy go szczelnie z zewnątrz, zacząłem się z Tomem na ramionach wdzierać na skały. Nie pamiętam w życiu takiej śmiertelnej trwogi, jaką przeżyłem wówczas. Uczepiony z zwietrzałych głazów nogami i jedną ręką — w drugiej trzymałem chłopca drżącego z przestrachu — miałem wprost pod sobą rozhukane, wściekłe, spienione morze, a nad głową zionącą deszczem i gromami chmurę. Na szczęście zrąb skalny zasłaniał mnie od bezpośredniego natarcia huraganu, gdyż w przeciwnym razie byłbym niewątpliwie runął w przepaść wraz z głazami, które oderwane wichrem u szczytu, sypały się gradem dokoła mej głowy. Straszne położenie pogarszał jeszcze piekielny niepokój o wóz pozostawiony w dole. Gdyby bałwany zerwały łańcuch i uniosły wóz albo rozbiły go o skały, ba! tylko motor uszkodziły, bylibyśmy wydani niechybnie na zgubę, gdyż piechotą bez zapasów żywności, bez ochrony przed zimnem nie zdołalibyśmy się dostać do domu. Toteż jak tylko wydrapałem się do miejsca, gdzie można było wygodnie oprzeć nogi, usadowiłem Toma pod głazem, okrywszy go dobrze i przywiązawszy tak, aby go wicher nie strącił, a sam powróciłem zaraz na dół w celu lepszego umocowania wozu. Po wielu trudach udało mi się wreszcie zaciągnąć go w rozpadlinę, gdzie byt zabezpieczony od uderzeń bałwanów. Kilka godzin przesiedzieliśmy tak z Tomem, oczekując końca burzy. Zalękniony dzieciak tulił się do mnie i dopytywał z płaczem, po cośmy tu przyszli? Nie umiałem mu odpowiedzieć, po cośmy tu przyszli, tak jak od dawna nie umiem już odpowiedzieć sam sobie, po co w ogóle przyszliśmy na Księżyc... Nauczony doświadczeniem, byłem już ostrożniejszy z powrotem i wybierałem drogę dostatecznie wzniesioną nad poziom morza. Zresztą był to jedyny wypadek, kiedy w podróży groziło nam poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Wszystkie inne wyprawy odbywaliśmy bez przygód i wesoło. Mieliśmy także dużą i mocną łódź. Drugi motor elektryczny, który niegdyś miał służyć nieszczęśliwym Remognerom, naprawiłem na spółkę z Piotrem i umieściłem w szalupie, aby poruszał pędzącą ją śrubę. Szalupy tej używaliśmy do wypraw rybackich, a także puszczałem się nią z Tomem w przedpołudniowych lub wieczornych okresach ciszy na pełne morze. Podczas jednej z takich wycieczek odkryłem wyspę, ze wszech miar godną uwagi. Już z daleka zastanowiła mnie jej postać. Wszystkie wyspy, które poznałem do tego czasu, były albo wysadzonymi nad powierzchnię morza wulkanami, albo też szczytami zalanych wodą gór pierścieniowych. Ta zaś zrobiła na mnie od razu wrażenie szczątka morzem pochłoniętego lądu. Była obszerna i dość płaska, jedynie w południowo--zachodniej jej stronie wznosiło się pasmo gór niewysokich, pokruszonych odwiecznym działaniem deszczów i wichru. Brzegi miała strome, uderzeniami fal snadź wyżarte, gdyż morze na szerokiej przestrzeni wokoło było tak płytkie i zasłane mieliznami, że trudno nam było naszą, nieznacznie tylko zagłębiającą się szalupą przybić do lądu. A ląd to był ciekawy, zgoła niepodobny do znanych nam okolic księżycowych. Przede wszystkim zastanowiła mnie całkowicie odmienna roślinność; mniej bujna niż gdzie indziej, odznaczała się bez porównania większą rozmaitością gatunków. Na tych kilku kwadratowych kilometrach ziemi spotkałem zaledwie trzy czy cztery krzewy znane mi skądinąd, ale za to niezliczoną moc roślin, nie znachodzących się gdzie indziej. Wszystkie były dziwnie smutne i skarlałe. Patrząc na nie, nie mogłem się oprzeć wrażeniu, że mam przed sobą resztki pokolenia zamarłego i zewsząd wypartego, które się tutaj jakimś cudem ostało jeszcze, świadcząc o postaci życia na Księżycu przed wielu, wielu wiekami, kiedy tu, gdzie teraz jest morze, były lądy, a woda zalewała inne okolice. To samo myślałem, zobaczywszy zwierzęta żyjące na tej dziwnej wyspie. Niewiele ich było, te jednak, które spotkałem, różniły się również od wszystkich mi znanych. Było coś starczego i smutnego w ich wyglądzie i zachowaniu się. Gdy przechodziłem, wyłaziły z nor niedołężne, karłowate potworki i patrzyły na mnie rozumnie i ostrożnie, ale bez obawy. Dopiero pies, którego wziąłem był ze sobą, napędził im strachu: poczęty się kryć przed jego napaścią, wydając na poły gniewne, na poły żałosne sapanie, będące, jak się przekonałem, jedynym głosem, jaki są zdolne wydać. Tom był ze mną -jak zawsze. Dziwił się wszystkiemu i wciąż się zatrzymywał, zajęty to jakimś barwnym kamykiem lub muszlą, to napotkaną wonną roślinką, która układem listków przypominała ziemskie kwiaty. Odszedłem był właśnie od niego kilkadziesiąt kroków, gdy posłyszałem wołanie: — Wuju! wuju! chodź no i patrz, jakie ładne kije! Zwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że malec siedzi na ziemi wśród mnóstwa białych, cienkich a długich kości. Zacząłem je oglądać; nie znam na Księżycu zwierzęcia, z którego by mogły pochodzić. Schyliwszy się spostrzegłem między nimi zastanawiający przedmiot: był to kawałek grubej, z jednej strony mocno zdartej blachy miedzianej, przypominającej kształtem szeroki nóż. Serce zabiło mi gwałtownie; jeślim się nie mylił, jeśli to istotnie był przedmiot sztucznie obrobiony, to na Księżycu kiedyś, dawno przed naszym przybyciem, żyły już istoty rozumne... Przypomniało mi się owo Miasto Umarłych, spotkane przed laty na Mare Imbrium, a pamiętne strasznym wypadkiem, który spowodował śmierć Woodbella. Odjechaliśmy wówczas od tych skał, tak łudząco podobnych do ruin, w których niegdyś może rozbrzmiewało życie, i nie przekonaliśmy się, czym były właściwie: przedziwną igraszką przyrody czy tez upiorem grodu, zamarłego przed wiekami — a oto teraz znalazłem znowu rzecz zdającą się świadczyć o istnieniu tutaj rozumnych stworzeń na długo, długo przed naszym przybyciem. Zabrałem się do skrzętnych poszukiwań. Zwiedziłem całą wyspę wzdłuż i wszerz, wchodziłem do skalistych grot u stóp pasma wzgórz, ale nie znalazłem niczego, co by mnie mogło niewątpliwie przekonać o słuszności mych przypuszczeń. Wprawdzie zdawało mi się, że w tej i owej grocie spostrzegam ślady celowej pracy; na wybrzeżu niewielkiego stawku znalazłem dwa czy trzy kawałki skamieniałego korzenia, które miały na sobie jakieś niby narznięcia, a grobla, zmuszająca strumyk dr rozlania się w staw, wyglądała tak, jakby była sztucznie zbudowana, w innej znów stronie leżały na sobie głazy, jakby szczątek zwalonego muru; ale to wszystko mogło być zarówno dziełem przypadku albo nierozumnych, ale przemyślnych zwierząt. Wszakże na Ziemi bobry na przykład wznoszą ciekawe budowle... Nie rozwiązałem tedy najważniejszej zagadki, ale w każdym razie wskutek dokonywanych poszukiwań upewniłem się w mniemaniu powziętym od samego początku, że wyspa ta jest pozostałością większego, zaginionego w morzu lądu i daje przybliżony obraz świata księżycowego i rozwijającego się na nim życia w epokach zamierzchłych, poprzedzających okres obecny. Nazwałem ten kraj Wyspą Cmentarną. Lubiłem tutaj często zawijać i patrzyć ze szczytu wzgórza na rozciągające się dookoła, słońcem posrebrzone morze, pod którego falami zaginęła prawdopodobnie reszta tego lądu — i życie, kto wie jak dziwne i bogate? Przede mną na widnokręgu widniały szczyty dalekich wulkanów, nad którymi panował chmurny, prawie nieustannie łuną nakryty, olbrzymi stożek Otamora. Morze szumiało, wzdymając się przypływem ku leniwie pełznącemu po niebie słońcu, a ja — kołysany tym szumem wielkim i szerokim, mającym w sobie coś z szelestu skrzydeł przelatujących eonów, coś z tajemniczego głosu ludzkiej duszy, pogrążony w pół śnie, pół jawie — marzyłem o tym, co na tym globie przeszło, może bez świadka myślącego — a bezpowrotnie... Kiedy się tutaj życie rozpoczęło? Może wtedy Ziemia, zawieszona w mroźnych przestworzach, stygła dopiero na powierzchni, a słońce z powodu szybszego ruchu obrotowego księżycowej bryły, który z wiekami zwolnił dopiero, szło raźniej nad tutejsze lądy i morza, znacząc bujnemu, budzącemu się życiu dnie i noce krótkie, szybko po sobie następujące, bez mrozu i bez nieznośnego skwaru? Wówczas — i Ziemia nie stała nad straszliwą pustynią śmierci, lecz krążyła po księżycowym niebie, wschodząc i zachodząc... Wówczas— może nie było jeszcze wcale bezpowietrznej i bezwodnej pustyni? Wszak wieki długie, niesłychanie długie wieki martwoty mogły na tej półkuli, która zwróciwszy się raz stale ku Ziemi, straciła powietrze, a z nim wodę, zatrzeć tak dalece wszelki ślad dawnego życia, że dzisiaj tak się wydaje, jakby pustynią była od początku świata? Tomasz niegdyś to przypuszczał. Przymykałem oczy i wyobrażałem sobie, że w nieustannym i jednostajnym łoskocie fal morskich słyszę głosy owego pierwotnego życia. Lasy złożone z drzew wybujałych i śmigłych, nie potrzebujących giąć się i stulać przed mrozem nocy, którego jeszcze nie ma, szumią rozkołysane wiatrem; przez gąszcza ich przedzierają się zwierzęta ogromne i silne, ojce skarlałych dziś na tym świecie potomków; w gałęziach łopocą skrzydła potężnych latających jaszczurów... Jest wieczór i wiatr przycicha na chwilę — a tam nad mgły oparzelisk wstaje olbrzymi, krwawy, jasny krąg Ziemi. I kto wie, kto wie, czy na to światło wschodzące nie patrzyły z murów miast ogromnych i z wysmukłych wieżyc oczy rozumne? czy nie wyciągały się ku niemu jakieś ręce, od mądrej pracy oderwane, aby powitać srebrnego anioła-stróża, co rozjaśnia długie noce? Kto wie, czy tu na Księżycu nie domyślano się kiedy, że na tym olbrzymim globie, wśród nieb zawieszonym, są także istoty myślące, czy nie zgadywano, jak oglądają? jak żyją? I mimo woli wyobraźnia moja w inną zwracała się stronę; odrywała się od Księżyca jak ptak wylatujący z klatki i szybowała dalej, setki tysięcy kilometrów w przestworze, tam do tej Ziemi, którą mi tęsknota tak upiększała i takim malowała czarem, jak słońce zachodzące maluje gór śnieżne szczyty... Zazwyczaj marzenia te na Wyspie Cmentarnej przerywał Tom, zniecierpliwiony zbyt długim moim milczeniem. Wracaliśmy tedy do domu, gdzie Marta niecierpliwie oczekiwała malca. Tutaj Tom nie należał już do mnie. Matka, stęskniona długą rozłąką, chwytała go w objęcia, a gdy się skończyły niezliczone, namiętne uściski i pocałunki, siadała z nim na progu i poczynała swą wiecznie powtarzaną opowieść o młodym, pięknym i dobrym Angliku, jego ojcu, za którym ona poszła na Księżyc, a który śpi pod piaskiem wielkiej i cichej księżycowej pustyni... W końcu opowiadała już raczej sobie samej niż synowi, a gorące, rzęsiste łzy płynęły jej na jasną główkę dziecka. Piotr, złamany i przygnębiony, dłubał coś koło domu albo szedł doglądać dziewczątek. Ja, niepotrzebny nikomu, cofałem się więc znowu na ubocze, aby dumać w samotności albo zająć się jaką robotą. Godziny mijały po godzinach, słońce wschodziło i zachodziło, przechodziły ziemskie lata, liczone z trudem na dniach księżycowych. Tom wyrastał i dziewczątka biegały już za nim po łąkach, ale dla mnie nic się nie zmieniło. Starym nałogiem włóczyłem się samotnie po całym pustym kraju, spędzałem długie godziny na Wyspie Cmentarnej, a gdym przyszedł do domu, patrzyłem nieodmiennie na smutną, milczącą Martę i Piotra, podobnego raczej do upiora niż do żywego człowieka. I tylko tęsknota za Ziemią wzbierała wciąż w mej piersi i rosła z latami, aż stała się w końcu nieznośnym, przytłaczającym ciężarem. Aby się przed nią bronić, myślałem o nowym pokoleniu, chwytałem się gorączkowo roboty, ale w chwilach przerwy, kiedy znużony i wyczerpany padałem na ziemię, ona powracała — zwycięska, nieodparta, pokazując mi blade twarze moich towarzyszy tutaj i rozmaite sny o tamtych, których opuściłem na wieki... 2,4